geeksocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Padm'e
Appeared in: IIIIIIIVVVICW *Homeworld: Naboo *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Size: 1.65 meters *Weapon: royal pistol *Vehicle: Naboo Royal (Queen's) Starship, Naboo Royal Cruiser, Naboo yacht, Naboo star skiff *Affiliation: Galactic Senate * An idealist during a time of corruption and war in the Galactic Senate, Padmé Amidala was determined to fix what wrongs she could in the ailing Republic, serving its Senate and her idyllic home planet of Naboo. Though her career should have precluded it, Padmé nonetheless found time for a secret, forbidden romance with Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi hero of the Clone Wars who would tragically fall to the dark side and become Darth Vader. Padmé was one of the earliest casualties of the Dark Lord, but with the last of her dying strength, she brought a new hope into the galaxy that would eventually redeem Anakin. Before The Phantom Menace Padmé Naberrie was born in a small mountain village to humble parents, Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie. She was identified early as one of Naboo's best and brightest, and trained accordingly. She had long been interested in public service, volunteering in the Refugee Relief Movement as a youth. Her efforts helped in the Shadda-Bi-Boran exodus. At the age of eight, she joined the Apprentice Legislature and became an Apprentice Legislator at age 11.She served as supervisor of the city of Theed for two years before being elected Queen of Naboo at the age of 14. Adopting the formal name of state of Queen Amidala, she had achieved the apex of her education's goal, and to be the elected monarch was the natural fulfillment of her potential and her training. Amidala replaced King Veruna, who abdicated the throne in scandal, embroiled in outworld politics after a rule of 13 years. Amidala was elected in an electronic global election that lasted less than four minutes. While Queen Amidala was the ruler of Naboo she had a large staff of advisors and aides that handled the day-to-day affairs. Sio Bibble, for instance, was Naboo's governor. Captain Panaka was Amidala's loyal bodyguard and head of security. Ric Olié was the pilot of the Queen's gleaming Royal Starship and leader of Bravo Flight. Perhaps most important in Amidala's entourage were her five handmaidens. Saché, Yané, Rabé, Sabé and Eirtaé not only helped the Queen with her intricate gowns, hairstyles and make-up, but they were also trained in self-defense. When in danger, Queen Amidala disguised herself as one of her handmaidens, and adopted her less formal name of Padmé. When disguised as Padmé, Sabé assumed the role of Queen in her place. The Queen's elaborate gowns and make-up were steeped with historic symbols important to the Naboo. Her white painted face had stylized beauty marks on her cheeks to display symmetry, and the paint that divided her lower lip was called the "scar of remembrance", which marked Naboo's time of suffering before the Great Time of Peace. Episode I: The Phantom Menace During the Trade Federation siege of Naboo, the scheming Neimoidians tried to force the strong-willed Amidala to sign a treaty that would legitimize a brazenly illegal occupation. Amidala refused, and was sentenced to a prison camp. En route to incarceration, Amidala was freed by Jedi ambassadors. They took the Queen and part of her retinue to Coruscant, to plead her case before the Senate with the help of Naboo's galactic representative, Senator Palpatine.On Coruscant, Amidala learned of the inefficiencies of galactic politics, watching as Trade Federation political maneuvering stalemated her plea. Following advice from Senator Palpatine, Amidala called for a Vote of No Confidence in Supreme Chancellor Valorum. Fed up with the Senate, Amidala returned to Naboo. She requested aid from the native Gungans in freeing her captured capital. During the Battle of Naboo, Amidala infiltrated her own palace, and forced Neimoidian Viceroy Nute Gunray to end the occupation. The cowardly Neimoidians, having their armies defeated, capitulated and freedom was brought back to Naboo. After The Phantom Menace When her terms ended, Amidala was constitutionally obligated to step down as Queen, although the public would have easily backed an amendment allowing her to serve longer. Though she had every right to retire and concentrate on her personal life, Amidala continued to be passionate about public service. At the request of the new Naboo monarch, Queen Jamillia, Amidala served as Senator of Naboo, taking the position once occupied by Palpatine. In a galaxy undergoing tumultuous changes, her outspoken nature shone as a beacon of reason and rationality in an increasingly fragmented Senate.With the rise of a Separatist movement that threatened the stability of the Republic, Amidala was one of the few championing a peaceful resolution to the crisis. Alarmist Senators rallied to create a military force to protect the Republic, but Amidala led the opposition against the Military Creation Act. She believed such a measure would inevitably lead to hostilities against the Separatists. Amidala stayed true to her pacifist ideals, traveling throughout her native Chommel sector to urge diplomatic solutions over military buildup. For this, the popular media of the time lambasted her and her unpopular message. Episode II: Attack of the Clones On the day of the Military Creation Act vote, Amidala's starship was attacked upon arrival at Coruscant. Seven people, including her decoy Cordé, died in the explosion. Some suspected that disgruntled spice miners from the moons of Naboo were the culprit, but Amidala believed that it was actually Count Dooku, leader of the Separatists, behind the attack. In truth, it was an old enemy, Nute Gunray, who was behind the bounty hunters hired to finally silence the young woman from Naboo, though that would go undiscovered for some time.At the behest of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Amidala was placed under the protection of the Jedi Knights. Amidala was once again reunited with Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker, whom she had not seen in a decade. A second assassination attempt by the bounty hunter Zam Wesell revealed just how gravely in danger Amidala was. Anakin escorted Padmé to Naboo, where she would be sequestered while the Jedi investigated the attacks against her. In moments of quiet solitude against the beautiful landscape of Naboo's Lake Country, Anakin and Padmé bonded, rekindling an affectionate friendship that had been interrupted ten years ago, and falling into a deeper love. It was a love forbidden to both. As per the tenets of the Jedi Code, Anakin could not enter into a romantic relationship, and Padmé needed to focus on her career. Despite their strong feelings, it was Padmé who remained the realist, rebuffing Anakin's overtures while attempting to still her own heart. Anakin's love for Padmé was not all that was troubling him. He suffered from terrible nightmares of his mother in danger. When he could bear it no more, Anakin returned to Tatooine, with Padmé in tow, to find Shmi Skywalker. Anakin did find his dying mother, and lashed out in vengeance against the Tusken Raiders that had tortured her. When he returned to Padmé, he confessed his actions, and he collapsed with shame and despair over what he had done. Padmé saw the wounded, sobbing youth, and let her compassion guide her heart as she comforted him. Shortly thereafter, Anakin and Padmé voyaged to Geonosis, to rescue Obi-Wan who had been captured by Separatist forces. Padmé hoped to use her diplomatic skills to parley with the Separatists, but she and Anakin were captured by the Geonosians. Placed on trial for espionage, Amidala and Anakin were sentenced for execution. Faced with overwhelming evidence of her mortality, Padmé lowered her emotional guard and professed her love to Anakin. The two were then placed in an execution arena alongside Obi-Wan, and three deadly beasts were unleashed upon them, much to the delight of the Geonosian spectators. Though sustaining a glancing slash from a ferocious nexu, Padmé held her own, and disappointed her would-be executioners. The spectacle was cut short with the arrival of Jedi reinforcements, and then the opening battle of the historic Clone Wars. Despite her initial objections to a Republic army, Padmé nonetheless fought alongside the newly created clone troopers against the Separatist droid forces. After the Battle of Geonosis, Anakin escorted Padmé Amidala back to Naboo. There, at a secluded lake retreat, the same place where their forbidden love began to blossom, the two were quietly wed in a ceremony witnessed only by C-3PO and R2-D2. This tranquil expression of love preceded some of the darkest moments to be faced by Amidala and by the galaxy as a whole. ''The Clone Wars'' Once the Clone Wars erupted, Amidala continued to be an advocate of diplomacy, but her voice was increasingly drowned out by the cannons of war. Despite entreaties by Anakin and even Chancellor Palpatine for Amidala to avoid danger, she nonetheless stayed mobile during the Clone Wars, voyaging to trouble spots to seek out diplomatic solutions to growing problem. Amidala used diplomatic channels to secure a treaty with the Hutts, as well as ensure the loyalty of outlying systems. Other Tales of the Clone Wars At one point in the war, Jedi Master Yoda was traveling aboard her Naboo yacht when he sensed a disturbance in the Force. The sacred Jedi temple on Ilum was under attack by the Confederacy. Padmé, eager to help, agreed to take Yoda to the frigid planet, though the protective Captain Typho needed additional persuasion to allow her to change heading into a dangerous situation.When Anakin ascended to the rank of Jedi Knight, he secretly gave a gift to Padmé: his severed Padawan braid. In return, Padmé gave Anakin the gift of R2-D2 as his permanent astromech droid. By this time, Padmé had begun to regard C-3PO as part of her Senatorial delegation. To better have him fit in with polished Coruscant society, Threepio was plated with a gleaming golden shell. The Clone Wars made the galaxy an exceedingly dangerous place for a loyalist Senator. Padmé even took to arming her Naboo star skiff, a precaution unthinkable in more tranquil times. Though she stayed mostly on the capital, Padmé's missions of mercy did sometimes take her far from Coruscant's protection. During a visit to Norval II, Mandalorians hired by Darth Sidious sought to kidnap Amidala, but Republic forces were able to ambush them before she was threatened. Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Amidala continued to serve the Senate faithfully, though she was often distracted by the growing career of her secret husband. Anakin was becoming a war hero known throughout the Republic, and while the citizens thrilled at his exploits, she was deeply worried for his safety. The few moments they could snatch together were all too brief. The war was concentrated in the Outer Rim, far from Coruscant, and Padmé saw very little of Anakin. By the time the Outer Rim Sieges ended, Padmé had stunning news to deliver to Anakin --- he was to be a father.The war years saw the continued transformation of the Republic. To efficiently battle the Separatists on numerous fronts, Chancellor Palpatine enacted executive decrees that saw more power funneled to his office, stripping away the last of the Senate's lackluster ability to wage war. Many welcomed the handover of power, particularly the corrupt politicians. A small group of Senator grew increasingly wary of Palpatine's amendments. Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma spoke of drastic alternatives in clandestine gatherings. Padmé was one of these secretive idealists, along with Senators Fang Zar, Giddean Danu, Chi Eekway, Terr Taneel and Bana Breemu. They swore to keep their discussions absolutely secret, even from their closest associates. Padmé agreed, even though she feared Anakin would sense her duplicity... and perhaps misconstrue it for something else. Though early talk of action against Palpatine was carefully couched and measured so as not to border on extreme acts of sedition, Padmé favored a diplomatic solution within the boundaries of the law. She even asked Anakin to use his relationship with Palpatine to press for a peaceful resolution to the war, but her beleaguered husband resented the request. He wanted such overtures to remain in political circles, where they belonged. Her doubts about the system troubled Anakin. To his ears, she was starting to sound like a Separatist. Padmé began collecting the pledges of what would become the Delegation of 2,000, a group of disaffected Senators formally critical of Palpatine's rule. She presented the Delegation's concerns to Palpatine, who disregarded them. Palpatine carefully planted seeds of doubt of Padmé's intentions in Anakin's mind, even as he continued to exploit Skywalker's fears about losing her. Anakin was plagued with terrifying nightmares of Padmé dying during childbirth. Given his prophetic dreams that predicted the death of his mother, these visions greatly unsettled Anakin. He could not stand to lose Padmé, and would do anything to keep her with him. A gateway to dark powers that could unnaturally preserve life beckoned to Anakin -- it was a power that could be achieved by allying himself to Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. Padmé, like the rest of the Republic, was unaware that Chancellor Palpatine was in fact a Sith Lord. He lured Anakin to the dark side, and Skywalker knelt before him, becoming Darth Vader, his apprentice. As Vader, Anakin led an ambush on the Jedi Temple, and traveled to Mustafar to kill the leadership of the Separatists, effectively bringing an end to the Clone Wars. It was Obi-Wan who told Padmé the truth. He had seen evidence of Anakin's transgressions. Padmé was stunned. Unable to grasp this dark reality, she traveled to Mustafar to confront Anakin. Unbeknownst to her, Obi-Wan Kenobi stowed away aboard her ship. It was just as Obi-Wan described. Padmé could not reason with Anakin. In his twisted perception, he had done all of his wicked deeds to better the galaxy for their union, to make the corrupt Republic into a just Empire for their children. Deluded with power, Anakin even promised that he could depose the Emperor, and make the galaxy exactly what he and Padmé wanted it to be. Padmé was devastated by Anakin's transformation. When her enraged husband witnessed Obi-Wan emerging from her starship, he jumped to the worst of conclusions. Anakin saw the most stinging in a long line of betrayals -- now his wife had brought his former mentor to Mustafar to kill him. Anakin raised his hand and caught Padmé in a telekinetic chokehold. Padmé gasped for breath as life began to escape from her. Anakin released his grip as he faced Obi-Wan, and Padmé collapsed. As Kenobi and Skywalker dueled in the Mustafar collection facility, C-3PO and R2-D2 faithfully carried her inert form aboard her starship. Despite the abbreviated medical suite aboard her ship, or the full medical facility at a refuge on Polis Massa, her life signs continued to dwindle. Padmé never knew what had become of Anakin. She never saw the damage he suffered from Kenobi's blade or the lava of Mustafar. She still felt there was good within him. With her dying breath, she tried to convince Obi-Wan of this. Before slipping away, Padmé remained strong enough to give birth. In the strange alien facility of Anakin's nightmares, she gave birth to twins -- Leia and Luke Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Bail Organa vowed to keep the children safe. Amidala's body was returned to Naboo. At a state funeral, thousands of Naboo citizens came to pay their respects to their beloved representative. Behind the Scenes Padmé Amidala was played by actress Natalie Portman. The incredibly intricate royal wardrobe was designed by concept artist Iain McCaig and costume designer Trisha Biggar for Episode I. The two would be joined by artist Dermot Power in developing Amidala's clothes for Episode II In 2005, Padmé's costumes became the centerpiece of an exhibition showcasing Biggar's amazing work called Dressing a Galaxy, which was accompanied by an amazing book spotlighting her design